


Marvin

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono came back out onto the lanai with a cooler full of beer—Danny accepted the condensation-slick Longboard she held out to him with many professions of gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/gifts).



> Originally a comment fic for Hermette, inspired by [this video](http://floatingparticles.tumblr.com/post/4638376886/mnwka-attention-internet-this-is-a-penguin). Utter silliness!

Kono came back out onto the lanai with a cooler full of beer—Danny accepted the condensation-slick Longboard she held out to him with many professions of gratitude. "So much alcohol is needed to help me blot out the memories of this day," he told her after the first long swallow, "so much, you have no idea."

"Hey, brah," Kono said, grinning, sitting down next to him and stretching her long legs out in front of her. "I was there too, I think I know what you mean."

Danny gestured at her with his beer bottle. "You think, my friend, you think, but you don't _know_. Did you have to ride around in the back seat of your own car because your nutso partner decided that a penguin called shotgun?"

Kono snickered. "The bird _is_ evidence in a federal case, Danny. The boss is just trying to, you know..." She made a face, visibly struggling to come up with a plausible excuse. "Ensure its... safety... so as to have a successful prosecution?"

"I will ask you this question," Danny said, tugging his tie a little looser and leaning back in his chair with a sigh, "only because this is Hawaii and they do things differently here. Maybe this is just a _haole_ mistake on my part, maybe this is some aspect of the legal system here I've not heard about before. But explain to me, please, in words of small syllables, how Steve McGarrett teaching a penguin how to surf is going to help us put Schmidt away?"

The two of them squinted out across the beach for a long moment. In the distance, Steve had just popped up on his board, a long line of tanned muscle and bright red board shorts; in front of him on the board was the small, black and white splotch that had to be Marvin. (Danny hadn't asked, but he was sure as hell never going to let Steve name a kid.) Both figures were waving their arms around for balance, and Danny could just about make out the faint sounds of Steve whooping in glee, carried to shore on the salt-rich breeze.

"Another beer?" Kono said finally.

"You're a good woman, Kono Kalakaua," Danny said, with all sincerity, and started in on his second beer—let the sun and the sand warm him through while he tried to think of persuasive arguments to put to Steve as to why, exactly, it would not be a good idea to share their bed with a penguin that night. He shook his head and grinned, watched as a rogue wave sent Steve and Marvin tumbling into the sea, watched as two bedraggled heads reappeared. Welcome to his life.


End file.
